


Misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, So yeah, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, i'm sorry that this sucks so much, idk what else to tag this as, oh hey i forgot to mention that peter doesn't have powers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve think Peter's boyfriend, Wade, is beating him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. I suck at writing SO MUCH, but I've had this idea in my head for months, and I wanted to write it down somewhere.
> 
> Sorry if anyone seems out of character. Like I said, I'm not good at writing stories. :'D
> 
> (I'm actually pretty nervous about posting this, so, um, could you guys not leave any hate? I know it sucks; I don't need to be told it.) ;w;

"Ow!"

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. What was that? Whatever it was, it came from his son's room.

As Tony neared Peter's door to investigate, he heard another cry.

"Ow! Wade, stop! That really hurts!"

Tony froze. 'That really hurts?' What was Wilson doing to his precious child?

Just before opening the door to find the answer to his question, Steve appeared behind him, asking "What are you doing?"

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin at the stealthiness of his husband.

Quickly, he spun around, and, with a finger to his lips, spat out "Shh! Listen."

Steve got the message, and, in an instant, had his ear pressed up against Peter's door.

They were silent for a moment before hearing something no parent should ever have to hear.

"Ow! Wade! Stop hitting me!"

"Oh, come on, Petey! You look pretty when you're bloody!"

"You're a freak--ow!"

After a moment of stunned silence, Steve burst into the room, Tony right behind him.

Steve zeroed in on Wade immediately. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, while Tony ran to Peter and hugged him.

"What the--Dad? Pops? What are you doing? Put him down!"

Tony looked Peter over to assess the damage done by Wade, but was shocked when he found him perfectly fine.

"Why aren't you bleeding," he asked Peter.

Peter gave him a confused look. "What? What are you talking about? Tell Pops to let Wade go!"

He tried to escape his father's grasp in an attempt to save his boyfriend, but Tony kept the grip on his son tight.

"I'm talking about what Wilson said to you! 'You look pretty when you're bloody.' What the hell did he mean by that?"

Tony saw the gears in Peter's mind turning.

"Oh! Oh, geez! Dad, he was talking about my character! We were playing a video game!" Peter pointed to his small TV with the game Left 4 Dead hooked up.

Tony stood there, still holding Peter, dumbfounded. He then looked to Steve, who had been listening in on their conversation; his husband looked just as shocked as he did, and perhaps even a bit embarrassed.

Steve let go of Wade, looking ashamed of himself.

"Um, sorry about that," he mumbled quietly.

Wade smiled and laughed. "Hey, no problem, dude! Don't worry about it! I would've done the same thing if I thought someone was hurting my sweetheart," he said in a mushy voice, and blew a kiss to Peter.

"Geez, Wade! Not in front of my parents!"

Tony finally released Peter, uttered an apology, grabbed Steve by the wrist, and dragged him out of their son's room, closing the door behind them.

They stood outside Peter's door in an awkward silence. After a minute or two, Tony spoke up.

"Okay, we screwed up, but we thought Peter was in danger! So, uh, that kinda cancels out our mistake, right?"

Steve nodded his head in agreement. "Right."

Just before leaving, they heard Wade cry out "Ow! Peter! How could you?"

"Ha! Payback sucks, doesn't it?"

Smiling at each other, Tony and Steve left Peter and Wade to play their game.


End file.
